BEAST
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: BEAST: multi-talented, all-rounded, underrated, six-member rookie idol group rising to fame. Oh, the chaos that ensues when six boys live together. "Damn it, Sasuke! Put your clothes back on!"
1. prologue

**Author's Note:** Because I love BEAST ttm and their story about how they got to where they are now kind of moved me. _And also because I'm unoriginal lol. _BEAST is a korean idol group, btw._  
_

_Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I don't own Cube Ent or BEAST or Naruto or any of the stuff involved here. All songs used in the future are BEAST's. K thx._

I hope this isn't too shitty. Typed this out with a massive headache raging in my head and a leaking nose. Urgh. Unbeta'ed, btw.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Is that the new trainee?"

"Who? That redhead? Hasn't he only been here for a few weeks?"

"Yeah. But he was from SRG Ent. right? I heard he's gonna go for the auditions to be in the new group."

"But isn't he too young?"

"I dunno. I guess it doesn't really matter if there's talent."

"Huh. I guess. Though, that kid looks like he's got a thing for eyeliners."

"Haha. Shut up. I think those are just really dark circles. And really huge. Oh hey look. I think he's heading for the auditions right now."

"Oooh. Good luck to him. What did you say his name was again?"

"I didn't. But I think it's … Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

* * *

Sabaku Gaara stood in the middle of the audition room –which would be the practice room on any other day- with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his maroon hoodie. He appeared aloof and confident, but in truth, he did that to hide his sweaty palms and to prevent them from wringing each other in anxiety. Needless to say, with so many pairs of eyes watching his every move, Gaara was downright terrified.

Gaara was rarely nervous, but oh god help him. This was his dream. He already got rejected once. If he failed once more… he didn't know if he could handle it.

"Okay. Let's start, shall we?" one of the three judges sitting on one of the three seats in front of him said. She was a very busty blonde, with a very pretty face. It was hard to believe that she was hitting her 50s.

"Aa. Hai, Tsunade-sama," Gaara replied the President of Cube Entertainment, barely managing to keep the stutter out of his deep voice. His teal eyes drifted over the rest of the audience. He didn't recognize most of them, only a few whom he'd walked past before whenever he was training in the company.

"State your name, age, and what you'll be doing for us today," the white-haired man on her left said, his lips quirked up in a good-natured smile. He was none other than Jiraiya, one of Tsunade's advisors.

"My name's Sabaku Gaara, and I'm currently 17 and still studying in high school. I'll be singing an English song called Lips of an Angel," Gaara said, his hands finally coming out of his pockets to settle by his sides.

His gaze fell across the 20 or so people in the audience again, briefly landing on a pink-haired girl and a blonde boy sitting next to each other, with grins of encouragements and thumbs up directed towards him. It was hard to miss them. Seriously, who has _pink_ hair? But Gaara nodded back to acknowledge their efforts anyway.

"Alright then. You may begin anytime you're ready, Gaara."

The 17-year-old nodded again, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

_His passion._

_His desire._

_His dream._

Then he began to sing.

* * *

"So what did you think of the auditions?" Tsunade asked her two advisors once the audition room cleared of all trainees.

"Hmm." Jiraiya thought for a while, flipping through the audition forms thoughtfully. There were only five trainees who auditioned because Cube Ent. wasn't exactly a huge or well-known company. However, Tsunade refused to let the lack of trainees cause the quality of the groups they debut to be inferior compared to that of those who debuted under a more well-known and established company. After all, quality had nothing to do with quantity. It was all about looking at the right places.

Cube Ent. was a sister company of SRG (Sharingan) Ent. Tsunade was formerly the advisor for the President of SRG Ent. and after learning about the way the industry worked, she set off to start up her own company. So far, Cube had debuted one girl group, KUNOICHI, and they've been doing exceptionally well in Japan.

"I think," Jiraiya began, tapping his chin as his eyes shifted from on audition slip to the next. He paused, then said, "Wait. Let me see who else is already in the group."

"Shizune, their profiles, please," Tsunade said. Her black-haired advisor-slash-assistant handed over said item. Each profile had a passport-sized photo of the respective trainees.

"Let's see. Hyuuga Neji, 19, formerly from SRG Ent, rejected from Akatsuki. Asakura Sai, 18, eliminated from BKYK. Nara Shikamaru, 18, formerly from disbanded Xing. Uzumaki Naruto, 18, formerly from SJ Ent. And lastly, Uchiha Sasuke, 18, formerly from SRG Ent, former soloist," Tsunade read out. Jiraiya hummed as he considered the audition slips laid out in front of him, gaze shifting occasionally to the profiles of the five boys.

"So what do you think, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked again, her delicate hands clasped together on the table.

"I think," he began once more. "This kid, Sabaku Gaara," he said, tapping Gaara's audition slip. "He would fit in perfectly with the others, but his vocals need work. His voice is naturally good and pleasing to hear, what with the deepness and baritone and all. His voice would be able to help distinguish the group as a whole, and gives the group a wider range of pitch and tenor for a variety of genres. And if he does join the other boys, he would be the youngest. Honestly, I can't see anyone else completing the group but him."

Tsunade hummed in consideration.

"What do you think, Shizune?" the blonde suddenly asked the brunette.

"Um. I agree with Jiraiya-san. You did mention how you wanted this group to be an all-rounded group, right? With Sabaku Gaara in, it basically completes the group, talent-wise and looks-wise."

"True, true…"

There was a moment of silence as Tsunade contemplated their opinions and the boys' profiles. She shifted Gaara's profile and placed it next to the other five's. Liking how the six profiles looked together, she stood up, slamming her palms onto the table and grinning widely.

"Alright! It's decided then! Sabaku Gaara is now a part of BEAST."

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL DON'T EVEN ASK. Not writing/reading for the past few months took its toll on me. Hence, this poorly-written piece of crap.

Leave a review if you wanna. (And for the heck of it, try guessing who is who, if you know who the real BEAST members are. XD )


	2. chapter one

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. Fairly long chapter. I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

The day Tsunade decided to tell the boys that they were going to be debuting as idol group BEAST, she came into their practice room unannounced. In fact, the decision to tell them at that particular time was made only minutes before she actually carried it out. Spontaneous, she was.

And being the spontaneous president of Cube Ent she was, she ambled into their practice room with a lollipop in her mouth and Shizune trailing behind her while they were in the middle of practicing a dance set.

Her unexpected presence caught Neji's attention first. He nudged Shikamaru, who in turn nudged Sai and Sasuke and eventually all of them stopped dancing, Naruto jogging over to the radio to turn it off. All of them were panting slightly, and a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

"Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked as all five of them bowed towards her in respect.

"Good afternoon, boys," Tsunade replied, grinning happily. She had one arm crossed just beneath her generous bust and the elbow of the other arm resting on the back of that hand, lollipop held casually.

"What brings you here, baa-chan-sama?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shot him a glare, to which he merely grinned cheekily at. Shikamaru sighed and whacked him at the back of his blonde head. Naruto yelped and pouted.

"Don't act cute with me," Shikamaru drawled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and ignoring the 'kicked puppy' expression from Naruto.

"Thank you, Nara," Tsunade said. Neji patted the shorter blonde's head because the Uzumaki was always the one getting bullied among the five of them. Sometimes, Sasuke would be their target because he had his moments too. Despite his looks, the Uchiha was pretty damn gullible.

"Shizune, get Sabaku Gaara here, now," Tsunade ordered her assistant, who nodded and went on her way. The five boys watched her go with varying degrees of confusion on their faces.

"While we wait," Tsunade said, bringing their attention back to her. "Why don't you boys continue what you were going before I came in, hmm?"

* * *

When all six of them were finally gathered in the same room and standing in front of her - Hyuuga Neji, Asakura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara- Tsuande clapped her hands together gleefully and wasted no time in announcing, "You're now six-member group BEAST!"

Her excited outburst was met with stunned silence.

Then -

"Oh_ wow_."

"I'm grateful. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Things are going to get even more troublesome from now on."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU BAA-CHAN!"

"I... I got accepted? My audition? I made it? I... I... Wow. Thank you so much, President-sama."

Tsunade grinned broadly at the reactions she received but frowned when she realised that one member had kept silent and was staring at the floor with a frown so slight, one could have missed it if they weren't looking closely.

"Sasuke?" Said boy's onyx eyes widened in surprise when the blonde woman called his name.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Are you... alright?" Tsunade knew what he was feeling like right now. The Uchiha was, after all, a former soloist. To debut a second time as a group member was nothing short of mortifying and degrading. But the raven-haired boy forced himself to smile and said, "Hai. It's great."

Tsunade spared him a small smile, and he nodded and then suddenly his eyes seemed different, brighter. Around him, the other boys were absolutely ecstatic. At least, deep down they were. Naruto was just more expressive about it. Neji and Sai were trying to calm the ball of sunshine who was bouncing around and hugging every single member and rambling about how he loved them and that they should go party after this and that he wouldn't trade them for anything and hey Gaara you're new and the youngest but don't worry because we're gonna be so beast.

Shikamaru simply watched the scene with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, boys." Tsunade laughed when the 18-year-old blond boy ran up to her and gave her a hug, thanking her repeatedly. Neji managed to pull him off her within seconds but Tsunade didn't mind. She understood what all of them were feeling at that moment.

"Okay. We have some matters to discuss regarding the group, but for now I'll only touch on the leadership roles in the group and the living arrangements. All the other matters we can discuss it tomorrow in the meeting room."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"The leader of this group will be Hyuuga Neji and the second in-charge will be Nara Shikamaru. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads. It wasn't any surprise why Neji was picked. In the industry, it was only natural for the oldest to be the leader.

"All six of you will be living in one of the company's dormitories. I'll leave the sleeping arrangements up to you. You'll pack all you need tonight and move in tomorrow, preferably before the meeting. The dorm's already ready for you. Is that fine?"

They gave signs of affirmation. Naruto was practically bouncing on the spot from excitement.

"I suggest you save the party for until after you move into the new dorm. You should spend tonight with your family and pack properly and all that. Things are going to get hectic from here on, so I strongly urge you to spend this short period of time with your family because you won't be able to do so again anytime soon."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, looking at all of them, satisfied.

"Well, that will be all. Remember what you need to do tonight and tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight."

She smiled to herself when whoops of excitement and absolute joy exploded from the practice room the moment she closed the door behind her.

Somehow, she knows they'll make it far.

* * *

With Neji:

When he reached his uncle's place -he doesn't call it home because home is supposed to be where he feels loved and wanted- and started grabbing all his clothes and stuffing them into his huge duffel bag, his uncle watched him while leaning against the doorframe of his room.

"Got rejected again?" his uncle, Hiashi, asked. He sounded smug. At his words, Neji stilled in the midst of packing and tensed, his back facing the elder. Memories of his rejection from SRG Ent still caused his insides to twist in the most unpleasant way and there was this ache in his chest that never seemed to fade. He had wanted to run away. Where, he wasn't sure, but he had wanted to disappear for a while. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth, whenever he thought about it.

But this was different. BEAST was different.

"Actually," Neji began, turning around and folding his arms across his strong chest. "I got accepted. Even more than that; I'll be debuting with five other boys sometime this year. So watch out for us."

Hiashi laughed, condescending and disbelieving. Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Must be some lousy company to have accepted you - "

"Don't you _dare_ talk shit about Cube or BEAST. You can talk shit about me all you want, but not them. Just in case you don't remember, your beloved daughter's in the same company."

Hiashi had the decency to look shocked and outraged.

"That is no daughter of mine! How _dare_ you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want. From tomorrow onwards, I won't be living in this house anymore. You won't have to see me, I won't have to see you. We'll go our separate ways and mind our own businesses, okay?"

"Wha - ?"

"From tomorrow onwards, you will not regard me as thrash not worthy of taking up space in your house or even your nephew, because you sure as hell don't treat me like one. You will regard me as BEAST's leader. Because I won't treat you as my uncle. If we see each other outside, I will not go out of my way to acknowledge you. I will still respect you because you're an elder, but that's it."

When the old man finally left his room, he shut the door and leaned against it, sighing. His long chestnut brown hair fell over his shoulders as he slumped forward slightly.

He had just talked back to his sorry excuse of an uncle after so many years of suffering discrimination and humiliation from him in silence. He felt guilty.

'Oh who am I kidding? That felt damn good,' he thought to himself, smirking.

Tsunade would kill him if she ever found out how he spent his 'quality time' with his family.

* * *

With Sai:

It was only 10pm and Sai was already done packing whatever belongings he had in the small apartment he used to share with his younger brother, Saito. His younger brother, who, upon debuting as a member of an idol group under SRG Ent, had committed suicide due to the overwhelming stress and demands that came along with it. The contract he had signed with the company had prevented him from backing out. With no other way out, Saito did the only thing he could, thus leaving Sai alone to survive.

Sai made it his dream to be a singer and dancer not only because it was his passion, but also because he wanted to believe that what his brother had died for was really worth his life. He wanted to achieve both their dreams for them.

With his bags hanging from his shoulders and hands, Sai trudged over to the Nara's household, which was only a few streets away from his apartment. Shikamaru had agreed to let Sai crash at his place for the night so that the both of them could go to the new dorm together the next day.

Sai knocked on Shikamaru's door.

Anyway, it's not like he had family to spend the remaining time with.

* * *

With Shikamaru:

"Mum, Sai's going to be staying over for the night," Shikamaru told his mother, who was in the kitchen making supper.

"Oh, okay. That's great! Then he can help you pack. Everyone knows how hopeless you are when it comes to packing," his mother, Yoshino, said, giggling slightly. Shikamaru grumbled something along the lines of 'The rest of the group put together is still more hopeless than I am.'

"Yeah. Sure mum. Anyway, he'll be here soon," Shikamaru said. Yoshino hummed in acknowledgement, her night gown flowing arund her as she made her way around the kitchen. Shikamaru decided to sit on one of the island stools and watched his mother with his chin resting on his palms. Besides, he was too lazy to start packing now.

"What're you making?" Shikamaru asked, his bored tone making his question sound like a drawl.

"Smores," his mother replied cheerily.

"Ooooh. Did someone say smores?" Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, came in to sit next to his son.

"We'll only eat it when Sai's here, dear," Yoshino warned her husband playfully, wagging a finger at him.

"Sai's coming over? I like that kid. He's quiet and polite," Shikaku mused. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"By the way," Shikamaru began. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo."

"WHAT?"

"My boy's all grown up."

"Don't worry. It's not going to be some meaningless design. I promise. You might even like it," Shikamaru said. He knew his mother would react that way. But he also knew that it would be a piece of cake to convince her otherwise. "Besides, I'm already of legal age."

His mother still look skeptical.

"Look, mum. If you're still not convinced, dad or even yourself can come along with me to the tattoo place."

"It's fine, Shika-chan," Yoshino said, sighing and then smiling affectionately at her child. "I trust you not to get yourself into too much trouble." Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks, mum, dad."

Comfortable silence.

"By the way, please stop calling me that. It's not cool. Really."

Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto was packing his clothes into his humongous orange and blue duffel bag when his father, Minato, came into his room and plopped himself down on his son's bed.

"Hey kid. How's the packing going?" he asked, looking over the various items -clothes, comics, gadgets- strewn across his room.

"Hey dad," Naruto said, popping his head out of the closet he was ransacking to greet his father. "It's going great. But I can't find my orange and blue sweater."

Minato chuckled as his son pouted. How had Kushina and him made such an adorable boy?

"It's here, dear," Kushina said as she walked into his room, holding said item in her hand. She knew it was his favourite sweater.

"Ah! Thanks, mum!" The blonde boy said, grinning toothily at his mother. He proceeded to stuff that into his duffel. Kushina sat next to her husband.

"Naru-chan... We have something for you," Kushina said, taking something out of her robe pocket - a multi-coloured stuffed toy fox. Its head was blue, its limbs were red, green, pink and yellow, and it's body was orange. "Think of it as a congratulatory gift. And something you can sleep with every night in case you miss home."

Naruto took the gift with trembling hands, feeling his lips quiver and the familiar sting behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry if it's not really nice or anything. I sewed it myself," Kushina said, grinning sheepishly.

"I picked the colours!" Minato exclaimed happily, proud of his contribution to his son's gift.

"I-I love it!" Naruto cried out, suddenly tackling his parents in a hug. Tears were already welling up at the corner of his cerulean eyes. "Thank you! I love you guys! I'm gonna name it... Kyuu-chan!"

Kushina and Minato smiled fondly at their child as he rambled on and on about random things as he continued packing his things. Kushina felt something in her heart warm as she watched her 18-year-old son preparing to leave the house to pursue his dreams.

"Do well, Naruto," Minato said, his tone serious but there was still a small smile on his face. Naruto paused in the middle of his rant, giving his father a confused expression before breaking into a giant grin.

"Of course! Believe it!"

* * *

With Sasuke:

When Sasuke reached the doorstep of his home and quietly took off his shoes, his mother was already sitting at the bench facing the door, waiting for him. The house was quiet, as per usual.

"Sasuke, dear. I heard what happened today," his mother, Mikoto, said, beaming at him.

"Uhm... okay. How...?" Sasuke replied uncertainly. He pushed his oversized glasses further up the bridge of his nose because it was slipping off his nose.

"Your father told me," Mikoto said, clasping her hands in front of her. Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes. Well, _of course. _

Of course the President of company SRG Ent, which Cube was under, would have heard about it.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke," Mikoto said, stroking her son's hair fondly. Sasuke sighed, leaning into his mother's gentle touch.

"But it's nowhere near good enough for Father. The only way I'll ever get his attention is if I do as well or better than Onii-san ," Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't say things like that. You will do brilliantly one day, and he'll definitely look at you. I'm always looking at you, because to me, just being a filial son is already good enough. I believe in you, Sasuke." Because Fugaku loved playing favourites, and Itachi was his and Sasuke was hers.

Sasuke looked at his mother, and not for the first time, he felt his heart swell with affection.

Then he kissed her cheek, because he was a teenage boy and teenage boys like him just didn't go around telling their mothers, from the bottom of their hearts, that they love them more than anything in the world.

* * *

With Gaara:

"Wow Gaara-chan's going to be joining big sis in the Cu~be!" Kankurou sang, laughing loudly when his little brother threw a pillow at him.

"Quit dancing around and help me pack, will you?" Gaara said, folding his clothes neatly before placing them in his bag.

"Hmm. Neh. You're going to leave poor old me alone in this house," his elder brother said, making a sad face. Gaara rolled his teal eyes.

"You have training everyday and you're most probably going to be debuting with SRG Ent sometime soon anyway. It won't make much of a difference."

"Touche. But still. This was the place we grew up in." Gaara raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone. Kankurou was serious now.

"It's not like we're abandoning this place. We'll still come back, once in a while, with big sis and then we can have a meal or something together. Maybe we can bring our groups along," Gaara said, flashing his elder brother a smile to show his sincerity. Kankurou looked up, surprised at his younger brother's suggestion, before breaking out into a wide grin.

"PAR-TAAYYY!"

Because no matter what Gaara said, they both knew that things were just not going to be the same anymore. But for the better or worse, only time will tell.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ahaha. Crappy ending. I sorta lost my enthusiasm towards the last few paragraphs because I just wanted to end the chapter already. It's too long for my tastes. -.-

Anywhos, leave a review if you wanna. (btw thanks to those who had reviewed the first chapter. It motivated me to finish up this one. :D )


End file.
